deutsches_handbuch_adventure_game_studio_agsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Erste Schritte mit AGS - Teil 1
Du hast jetzt also AGS heruntergeladen und willst ein Adventure Spiel machen. Aber wo fängst du an? HINWEIS : Bevor wir anfangen, dieses Tutorial wurde für die Version 3.0 von AGS erstellt. Wenn Du eine neuere Version hast, kann es in den Screenshots noch kleinere Unstimmigkeiten geben. Das Meiste von dem, was du hier liest, sollte aber noch aktuell sein. Erstellung eines Spiels Starte den AGS-Editor, indem du auf die Datei AGSEditor.exe doppelklickst, und du solltest von dem folgenden Bildschirm begrüßt werden: Der Dialog "Willkommen bei AGS" Vergewissere dich, dass "Start a new game" ausgewählt ist, und klicke auf Weiter. Du wirst nun vom Create New Game Wizard begrüßt: Erstelle ein neues Spiel Klicke auf Next. Jetzt kannst du eine Vorlage auswählen: Vorlage auswählen Hier musst du wählen, welche Vorlage du für dein neues Spiel verwenden möchtest. Zu Beginn sind es drei oder mehr, aktuelle AGS Versionen habe viele verschiedene Templates zur Auswahl. Du findest weitere Templates zum Download in den AGS Foren. Wir wählen "Default Game" Sie bietet einige Standard-Grafiken, um schnell beginnen zu können. Die "Empty Game" -Vorlage ist eine, die später verwendet werden kann, wenn du mit AGS vertraut bist. Sie bietet keinerlei Standard-Grafiken und Funktionen. Es gibt ein moderner aussehendes Default Template bei Github zum Download. Wähle dann "Default Game" und klicke auf Next. Dialogfeld "Spielname" In dem ersten Feld kannst Du den vollständigen Namen für dein Spiel eingeben. Dieser wird in der Spiel-Titelleiste angezeigt, wenn es in einem Fenster läuft. Er wird auch noch für ein paar andere Dinge verwendet. Für die Zwecke dieses Tutorials werde ich das Spiel eben "Rogers Abenteuer" nennen. Du nimmst natürlich den Namen deines Spiels. In dem zweiten Feld gibst Du den Dateinamen ''ein.'' Dieser wird nur für den Namen des Ordners verwendet, in dem dein Spiel erstellt wird, und den Namen der endgültigen EXE-Datei, die du kompilierst. Im dritten Feld wählst du den Datei-Ordner. Der Standard ist der Ordner Eigene Dateien. Klicke auf die Schaltfläche Finish, und nach einer kurzen Wartezeit solltest du mit dem Haupt-AGS-Editor-Fenster begrüßt werden: Das Haupt-Editor-Fenster Also, da ist dein neues Spiel. Es wartet nur noch darauf, von dir erstellt zu werden! Abfangen ''' Der Hauptweg, den Sie um den Herausgeber herum navigieren, benutzt den '''Projektbaum in der oberen rechten Ecke, der Ihnen erlaubt, auf alle verschiedenen Teile Ihres Spiels zuzugreifen. Beginnen wir mit dem Scrollen zum Anfang des Baumes und doppelklicken auf den Knoten "Allgemeine Einstellungen": Der Bereich "Allgemeine Einstellungen" Dieser Screenshot zeigt drei der wichtigsten Editor-Features. Der Projektbaum , wie wir bereits besprochen haben, gibt Ihnen Zugriff auf die verschiedenen Teile Ihres Spiels. Das Eigenschaftsraster , unten rechts, befindet sich auf punktspezifische Eigenschaften. Es ist nicht im Spiel-Einstellungen-Fenster verwendet, aber wir sehen es in Aktion bald! Schließlich erlaubt Ihnen der AGS-Editor, mehrere Fenster gleichzeitig zu öffnen, und sie sind "tabbed" über die offene Windows-''' Bar an der Spitze, so dass man leicht zwischen ihnen wechseln kann. Verwenden Sie die Schaltfläche Schließen, um ein Fenster zu schließen, sobald Sie damit fertig sind. Jetzt, da wir auf dem Einstellungsbereich sind, lasst uns kurz die verschiedenen Optionen untersuchen, die wir vor uns haben. Stellen Sie sicher, dass diese Optionen aktiviert sind: * '''Debug-Modus aktivieren - Da wir das Spiel entwickeln werden, wollen wir die Unterstützung der Debug-Features im Motor. Dies ermöglicht es Ihnen, Dinge wie Teleport zu verschiedenen Räumen zu tun, geben Sie sich alle Inventar Gegenstände, und so weiter. Du würdest dies vor dem Kompilieren der endgültigen Version des Spiels aufheben, wenn es komplett ist. * Aktiviere den "Anti-Gleit" -Modus''' - ohne sie kann die Charakterbewegung etwas dumm''' aussehen. * Pixel-perfekte Klick-Erkennung - verbessert die Spiel-Spielbarkeit, indem sie sicherstellt, dass das Klicken auf transparente Regionen von Objekten sie nicht auslöst. * Charaktere drehen sich vor dem Gehen''' - wenn''' der Charakter nach rechts gerichtet ist, und du klickst, um ihn nach links zu bewegen, wird er sich umdrehen, bevor er sich bewegt. Dies ist, was die Sierra und Lucasarts Point-and-Click-Spiele taten, und sieht ein bisschen professioneller aus. Persönlich würde ich diese vier Optionen immer beim Start eines neuen Spiels aktivieren. Wie Sie ein Gefühl für AGS bekommen, können Sie entscheiden, was Ihnen am besten entspricht, und ändern Sie diese Optionen später noch einmal. Farbwahlen ' Nun müssen wir in diesem Stadium wirklich entscheiden, ob wir ein palettenbasiertes (8-Bit, 256-farbiges) Spiel oder ein Hi-Color- (16- oder 32-Bit) Spiel erstellen möchten. Es wird dringend empfohlen, dass Sie mit 16-Bit-Farbe oder 32-Bit gehen, wenn Sie Alpha-Transparenz verwenden möchten. 256-Farben-Spiele sind viel komplizierter zu machen, weil man mit der Palette umgehen muss, werden sie nicht vom Direct3D-Treiber unterstützt und können auf einigen modernen Grafikkarten nicht gut laufen. Obwohl sie Ihnen das authentische Retro-Gefühl geben können, es sei denn, Sie müssen wirklich Paletten-Cycling-Effekte verwenden, es wird empfohlen, dass Sie weg von der Herstellung von 256-Farben-Spielen bleiben. Dennoch werde ich beide Methoden kurz unten abdecken. Wenn du nicht wirklich sicher bist, was zu wählen, geh für Hi-color (16-bit), da es eine gute Balance von Leistung und Benutzerfreundlichkeit bietet. Wenn Sie Alpha-Kanal-Bildtransparenz verwenden möchten, verwenden Sie 32-Bit-Farbe. ''(HINWEIS: Wir müssen jetzt entscheiden, denn wenn man Grafiken vergibt, werden sie auf die Farbtiefe des Spiels gesetzt. Sollten Sie später Ihre Meinung ändern, müssten Sie alle Grafiken neu importieren.'' '' 'Erstellen eines 256-Farben-Spiels ' Doppelklicken Sie im Projektbaum auf den Knoten "Farben". Sie sollten das sehen: Der Paletteneditor Die Palettenanzeige hat ein Raster mit den 256 Farbsteckplätzen. Die ersten 40 Farben sind 'Spiel-' Farben, was bedeutet, dass diese Paletten-Slots eine feste Farbe während des Spiels haben, in jedem einzelnen Raum. Die verbleibenden Slots, markiert "X", sind '''Hintergrundfarben und variieren von Raum zu Raum. Dies ermöglicht für verschiedene Arten von Hintergrund, verschiedene Farbbereiche zu verwenden. Das Standard-Paletten-Setup ist etwas schlecht gewichtet. Ihre GUI und Hauptfigur Grafiken müssen nur die Spiel-Farben verwenden, da sie in mehr als einem Raum gezeigt werden. Deshalb, wenn man nicht eine Graustufen-Hauptfigur wünscht, sind die angezeigten Farben wahrscheinlich nicht genug. Also, lassen Sie uns einige Hintergrundfarben für einige Spiel-weite tauschen. Wählen Sie den ersten "X" -Slot aus, halten Sie den Shift und klicken Sie auf den letzten Slot in der mit "80" markierten Zeile. Der Bildschirm sollte wie folgt aussehen: Wir haben die Farben 42-95 ausgewählt Wir können nun das Property Grid in Aktion sehen. Ändern Sie die Einstellung "ColourType" von "Hintergrund" auf "Gamewide", und Sie sehen die gewählte "X" s wiederum in verschiedene Farben. Wenn Sie eine dieser Farben auswählen, sehen Sie ihre RGB-Farbwerte im Eigenschaftsraster, wo Sie die Farbe dieses Steckplatzes anpassen können. Wenn Sie dies nicht für jede Farbe manuell tun möchten, können Sie die Slots 42-95 in einem anderen Lackpaket einrichten, eine BMP-Datei speichern und dann mit der rechten Maustaste auf die ausgewählten Slots klicken und die Option "Ausgewählte Slots aus Datei auswählen" auswählen "Option. Welche Farben Sie verwenden, ist bis zu Ihnen, und hängt davon ab, welche Art von Farbschema Sie gehen mit mit Ihren Grafiken. 'Erstellen eines 16-Bit- oder 32-Bit-Farbspiels ' Zurück im Bereich "Game Settings", schau dir die Top-Option in der Liste an. Es heißt "Farbtiefe", und alles, was Sie tun müssen, ist, es auf Ihre gewünschte Farbtiefe zu ändern. Eine Warnmeldung wird Sie auffordern, sicherstellen. Bestätige es, und du bist fertig. 'Spielauflösung ' Nachdem wir uns für unsere Farbtiefe entschieden haben, ist die andere wichtige Entscheidung, in diesem Stadium zu machen, welche Auflösung wir wollen, dass das Spiel läuft. Höhere Auflösungen erlauben Ihnen, detailliertere Grafiken zu haben, aber sie benötigen mehr Speicher und laufen langsamer als niedrigere Auflösungen. Gehen Sie zurück zum Bereich "Allgemeine Einstellungen" und wählen Sie die gewünschte Auflösung aus der Dropdown-Liste "Auflösung" aus.